Sailor Emblem
by Keiko-TSS
Summary: This is the Sailor Emblem story! She is back from fighting against Rei in Babysitting 2, by my best friend Wyvern Girl!


**_This is one year after that incident with Rei, in Babysitting 2, a story of my good pal Wyvern Girl. It was my idea for Sailor Emblem after all. _**

Sailor Sylvarant, Sailor **Harvest** Moon, and Sailor Tethe'alla: On Today's episode of Sailor Emblem…..

Sailor Emblem:Emblem Tuxedogets attack by the deadly Kawaiiverse, leaving me and my pals Sailor Sylvarant, Sailor Harvest Moon, and Sailor Tethe'alla to fight their minions. And all I wanted to do was to pick out a dress for prom!

Sailor Sylvarant, Sailor Harvest Moon, and Sailor Tethe'alla: Oh, Brother here we go again!

"Hey guys! WAIT!" yelled Keiko angrily at her friends Saori, Naomi, and Aneko.

"Well we probably would've waited had you been 5 minutes late. Heck we would've waited 10 minutes cause' that would've been a record for you." yelled Saori back at her.

They were all going to the mall together to scope out the boys at the counters of their favorite stores.

"Hey meet ya'll at the food court in an hour. I'm going to the great American Eagle!"

"To buy a pair of jeans or to get a date from the blonde guy at the counter, hmm Keiko?" said a sly Aneko.

"Well, if you guys must know I finally have got enough courage to ask him out!"

"Well, good luck with that," said Naomi as she headed off to the game stop without looking back.

Little did they know she was actually headed to see Matthew, the guy who worked behind the counters at game stop, well actually she was headed to see about a new game that had come out.

"Well, I'm headed off to Starbucks; um Aneko would you like to go?"

"Sure Saori."

As they all went off to see their guys little did they know that the Kawaiiverse was making a plan. In the deep underworld that was Rei's room the Kawaiiverse had gathered together to see what they could do.

"As you all knew my plans to torture Lucius into telling me who he liked was thwarted by a masked girl in red," said Rei.

"Well actually sir she was in FIRE!" said Lugh.

"Yeah whatever fire, red same difference. As I was saying I was thwarted by a girl in red…"

"FIRE!"

"Ok, FIRE! I have been coming up with this magnificent plan that will make her true Identity known to not only me but the entire WORLD!" said a demonic Rei!

"Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahbreathes in deeplyhahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA!"

Back at the mall in the store American Eagle Keiko was working on getting her nerves up to ask out gulp Lucius!

"Hey…. Uh..Uh..Uh… Lucius wilyougooutwithme?"

"Say that again Keiko?"

gulp "Lucius do you want to go out with me Friday night?"

"Sure Keiko, I've been meaning to ask you the same thing for weeks now but I just couldn't get the nerve to ask such a pretty girl like you out."

At Starbucks Saori was practicing with Aneko trying to get her words straight so she could ask (in her opinion) babe of purple hair behind the counter named Erk.

"Erk go out with me you will?"

"No Saori it is still a Yoda impression. For the twentieth time just say what you feel!"

"Ok, Erk I have liked you… well maybe even loved you for the longest time. Ever since the day I met you I knew one day you would be mine. So will you Erk be my boyfriend and escort to Prom?"

Little did either of them know that Erk had heard the whole thing.

"Saori I…. didn't know you had such strong feelings for me."

"What?" Saori stammered turning bright red "Oh, heh, I-I didn't know you were behind me… Well… Uh What do you say?"

"Um.. I say…"

_**To be continued…….**_

Keiko: Well that concludes our story today of Sailor Emblem! Please R&R I really need you to.

Erk: Now you're starting to sound like Saori.

Saori: Did I here my Beloved call my name?

Keiko, Lucius, Matthew, Naomi, Aneko: Oh brother!


End file.
